prom queen & king
by incoherent.melodies
Summary: "Let me take you home." "Sure. I mean, there are a lot of freaks in the neighbourhood." Jade spends some time with Doug the Diaper Guy.


**A/N:** So this is basically what I thought would have happened between Jade and Doug after the 'prome'. I have no idea why this crossed my mind, but it did and I had to write it down, now I have to publish it.  
>* This is set during 'Prom Wrecker.' Please pretend like the guy with the boombox did not follow them.<p>

**prom queen & king**

"Put me down you freak!" Jade screamed. Doug continued to holler "oh yeah!" and run with her until she pinched his ear. He immediately dropped her to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded. Doug took a hesitant step away from Jade as he rubbed his ear.

"I just got a little excited," he muttered. Jade slapped his arm.

"Idiot," Jade retorted. "Where the heck are we?" Doug shrugged his shoulders. "Take me back you imbecile!"

A rumble rang through the neighbourhood and rain began to pour down on them.

"Shit!" Jade hissed as rain pounded on her skin. Her dress now clung uncomfortably to her body and her hair was soaked and tangled.

"Thanks a lot."

"Let's go wait in that restaurant," he suggested. Jade nodded and let herself be pulled across the street.

. . .

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked. Doug scanned through the menu quickly then handed it back to the waiter.

"Can I please have the chilli burger with a side of fries and a large coke?" he said. Jade stifled a laugh. _He really doesn't need that extra junk_, she thought to herself.

"Of course. And what would you like miss?"

"Give me anything that isn't drenched in grease," she smiled. The waiter raised an eyebrow at her and collected her menu.

"A glass of water it is."

A few minutes later, the waiter served Doug his meal and placed the water in front of Jade. She sighed and plucked a french-fry from the side of Doug's plate.

"You got a boyfriend?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" she exclaimed. Doug shrugged as he took a more than friendly bite from his chilli burger.

"Just trying to make conversation."

"…his name is Beck," she eventually said.

"Beck? He sounds like a loser," Doug laughed to himself.

"Coming from the diaper guy who offers to pee himself," Jade sneered. His laughter stopped and Jade smirked. He ate in silence for another 10 minutes.

"The rain stopped," she noted. Doug left money on the table and walked Jade out of the restaurant.

"Let me take you home," Doug said. Jade looked him over once and sighed.

"Sure. I mean, there are a lot of freaks in this neighbourhood," she responded deadpanned.

. . .

"Tonight was supposed to be my night you know?" Jade broke the silence. Doug looked down at her.

"What changed?" he questioned.

"Stupid Vega decided her stupid 'prome' had to be the same day as my performance. And of course, she won," Jade stomped on a bug that was skittering across the sidewalk.

"Sucks. The same thing happened used to happen to me. There was this guy, Brady Thompson. He beat me out for everything. School plays, sports teams, _girls_. Dammit, girls loved that dude. Just because of his stupidly perfect teeth and gorgeous hair and his six pack-"

"Um yeah, can you please get to the point?" Jade interjected. Doug huffed in offense but continued.

"So one day, I decided to do something that I knew he could never beat me at. I became _Doug the Diaper Guy_." He grinned.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better? Because the sad life of mild obesity and diaper-wearing don't sound that appealing."

"Don't be such a witch," Doug retorted back. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again.

"What I mean is to not let her break down your spirit; you'll eventually get your time to shine."

"Oh."

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Jade offered him a tight smile and he held his chest as if he was touched.

"This is my house," she mumbled. Doug nodded and walked her to the front door.

"Do I get to kiss my prom queen?" he wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips.

"Ew, gross!" Jade pushed his face away from her own and walked inside of her house.

"Good night diaper freak."

"Good night witch." Jade smirked and slammed her front door shut.

. . .

The following morning, Jade stomped downstairs to find her father watching the news. "How was your prom?" he asked. Jade slipped past him and grabbed an apple from the countertop.

"Stupid," she replied. Her father scoffed and continued to watch the screen.

'_Local musician Brady Thompson known as Bray T was arrested this evening for cocaine possession_,' the reporter said.

Jade stopped in her tracks and glared at the TV.

"Brady…"

Suddenly, Jade felt a lot better.


End file.
